Changement de dimension
by Verlorener Engel
Summary: Quatre filles débarque au temps des maraudeurs.Attention tout l'monde les DA sont arriver et elles vont vous en faire voire de toute les couleurs!Peutêtre c'est quatre filles sont elle la clé pour mettre fin a la guerre. Suspendu allé voir profil s.v.p.
1. Chapter 1

Changement de dimension

Chapitre 1 : Iceberg + chimie catastrophe.

P.o.v. Marie- Soleil

« - Marie- Soleil dépêche toi ! On va être en retard !

J'arrive ! » criais-je en commencent à descendre les marches à la course, mais par mégarde je manque une marche et déboule l'escalier.

Outch ! m'exclamais-je en atterrissant lourdement sur le plancher.

Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi maladroite. Me dit mon amie en me tendant mon cartable d'école.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle. Dis-je ironiquement en me relevant et en prenant mon cartable des mains de ma meilleure amie, Mélynda Sandford.

_ Mélynda est une de mes meilleures amies. Elle a 16 ans et mesure 1m 67. Physiquement, elle est un peu garçon manqué. Elle à des cheveux noirs, très court, avec des reflets rouges, des yeux noirs tellement foncé que l'on croirait que ce sont deux gouffres sans fond. Côté caractère, elle est loyal, courageuse, solidaire, sociable et intelligente. Moi et les autres membres du groupe on la surnomme gentiment Iceberg._

« - Grouille toi marie, on va vraiment être en retard la ! Me crie-elle de la porte. »

Je regarde ma montre…7h50_…Kyaa! Il ne nous reste que dix minutes pour arriver à l'école_ Je cours rejoindre Mélyn, qui était déjà partie.

« - Attend moi ! Lui criais-je en la rattrapant.

Dépêche toi, j'ne veux pas être en retard surtout qu'on commence avec mme Myriam. »

_Oh non…j'aurais jamais du me lever se matin. Pensais-je en soupirant de désespoir._

_Mme Myriam est la prof de chimie. Aucun élève sensé n'aimerait l'avoir comme enseignante. Cette femme c'est le diable en personne. Et je n'exagère aucunement. En plus elle nous a prit en grippe moi, Mélyn et les deux autres membres de notre groupe, Catherine Hewson et Patricia Owen. Ensemble nous forment le groupe des DA, plus communément appelé les DarkAngel, les plus grandes farceuse de toute l'école !_

_Catherine est une fille très dynamique et studieuse. Elle a 16 ans, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, et adore les études. Elle est toujours première de classe aussi, même si ont la suis de très près. Et puis elle a beau être studieuse elle est aussi folle que nous ! C'est aussi une fille très courageuse et loyale, toujours prête à donner un coup de main au gens, surtout pour les études et dans notre cas les farces ! Elle est également avide de connaissance comme nous tous. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets châtain- roux lui arrivent légèrement en dessous des épaules et elle a de très beaux yeux vert forêt. Elle mesure environ 1m 63 et possède une remarquable intelligence. J'aime bien l'appelée Catou, mais les deux autres préfères l'appelée cat. Même si on l'appel plus souvent Jenyfell._

_Quand ta Patricia….elle mesure 1m 65, la couleur de ses yeux oscillent entre le doré et le brun et elle des cheveux auburn lui arrivent au milieu du dos. C'est une fille courageuse, indépendante, vif, allumeuse, intelligente et totalement folle et désobéissante, que l'on surnomme simplement Pat. Mais on l'aime quand même malgré son caractère de cochon ! _

_Et moi ! Bof y a pas grand chose a dire….je m'appelle Marie- Soleil Tracker, j'ai 16 ans et demi, j' mesure 1m 71. Mes cheveux sont noirs avec des reflets bleu et m'arrivent a mi-cuisse et j'ai des yeux couleurs améthystes. Je suis une fille rusée, ambitieuse, indépendante, intelligente, vive, autant psychologiquement que physiquement ainsi que courageuse. Je n'aime pas la foule et préfère rester seule, ce qui fait que je suis assez insociable. Il a fallu presque six mois à Mélyn, Catou et Pat pour me décoincé et devenir mes amies. Et c'est pas tout ! Y a fallu deux autres mois pour que je leur fasse confiances. Grâce à elle je suis un peu plus sociable je dirais…mais c'est pas pour autant que j' vais aimer la foule ! Ha ça non ! Mes passe-temps ? J'adore lire surtout les fan fics d'Harry Potter et de Naruto. J'aime beaucoup aussi écrire et dessiner, en ce moment je suis entrain d'écrire une fan fic sur Harry Potter qui s'appelle ″ Harry Potter et les élues ″. Et les autres me surnomme Shadow à cause de mon caractère. Voilà pour moi je crois bien n'avoir rien oublié…._

_Ha! Enfin on n'est arrivé à l'école ! _ On entre et on se diriges à la course vers la salle de chimie. Plus qu'une minute avant la cloche. Nous apercevons enfin la porte de la classe. Plus que 10 secondes! On accélèrent le pas, 5..…4…..3….2….1...

Sauvé ! crions-nous en rentrant dans la salle à toute vitesse. A peine avoir dit ça que la cloche sonne annonçant le début des cours.

Mlles Sandford et Tracker ! Voudriez-vous allez a votre place s.v.p. j'aimerais commencé mon cours. Dit calmement mme Myriam.

_Trop calmement_

On se dirige prudemment vers notre place. Catherine et Pat y sont déjà et nous font signes de la main.

Oh ! J'allais oublier. S'exclama mme Myriam juste au moment ou ont n'allais s'assoire. Mlles Sandford et Tracker vous serez en retenue ce soir, après l'école, pour avoir déranger la classe. Veillez à ne pas être en retard comme la dernière fois. Continue t-elle ironiquement.

_Grrrrr ! OUBLIÉ ! J'vais t'en faire des OUBLIÉ! J'étais sur que ça se passerais comme ça ! C'était trop beau pour durer ! Pensais-je en serrant furieusement les poings et en m'asseyant à côté de Patricia alors que Mélynda fessait pareil à côté de Catherine. Ses poings aussi serré que moi….je crois que c'est plus de frustration que de colère par exemple….mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ça fait seulement un deux semaines et c'est déjà notre sixième retenues avec elle…..Galère…._

Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, ouvrer votre manuel à la page 34 et faite l'expérience numéro 5.

Alors Marie-So comment ça avance la fan fic ? me demande Pat alors que Mélynda commençais à préparer l'expérience.

Je suis désespéré. Je ne sais pas a quoi nous pourrions ressembler dedans. Dis-je en soupirant, décourager.

Pourquoi ne dirions-nous pas a quoi nous voulons ressembler ? Ça serais beaucoup plus simple…non ? Et puis comme ça tout le monde seraient content ! s'exclame Cat.

_Quel enthousiasme…et mais minute papillon, c'est pas bête ça ! Pas bête du tout même ! Catherine Hewson tu es GÉNIAL !_

Alors commençons par toi Mémé. A quoi aimerais-tu ressembler ? lui demandais-je alors qu'elle mélangeait distraitement les substances dans le bécher.

MARIE ! Ça fais combien de fois que je vais devoir te dire d'arrêté avec se surnom débile !

Ça dois faire….une centaine de fois….mais bon laissons de côté se petit détail insignifiant et répond a ma question.

Elle me foudroies du regard, si un regard pouvais tuer je serais morte sur place, puis abandonne sachant que je recommencerais quand même.

J'sais pas trop….je crois que j'aimerais bien être une demi démone, mais j'aimerais quand même garder ma véritable apparence….celle que j'ai en ce moment….mais avec des yeux noirs qui deviendraient rouge selon mon humeur et j'aimerais avoir les cheveux rouge mais très foncé.

_Bonne idée…ça lui irait bien_…

- Moi, je voudrais resté comme je suis…mais peut-être avec des reflets bleu dans les yeux…en tout cas je reste humaine ça c'est sur, je ne veux pas être une espèce de créature bizarroïde ! s'exclame Patricia dégoûter.

_ Note a moi-même, ne pas oublié ça ! Je tiens bien trop a resté en vie ! _

- Et toi Catou ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

- J'aimerais moi aussi garder mon apparence mais avoir des yeux jaune vert et être une demi elfe.

_ Très bonne idée, elle est trop gentille pour être autre chose, mais son caractère s'accorde parfaitement a celui des elfes…._

- Et quelle serait votre maison ? Et surtout quel est le gars que vous préféré…caractère et apparence confondu bien sur….afin que je puisse vous faire sortir avec !demandais-je curieuse de savoir leur réponse.

- Moi c'est Pouffsoufle et le gars…Lucius Malfoy ! s'exclame Mélyn enjoué.

_ Et ben une pouffsoufle avec un serpentard on aura tout vue…_

- Je penche pour Griffondor, mais pour le gars…franchement j'en est aucune idée. Déclare Paty en soupirant.

_ Bon y me reste plus qu'a en inventé un….et voila encore du travail en plus…Galère…_

-Serdaigle, je ne me vois pas ailleurs et je dis Rémus Lupin pour le gars. Il est trop beau…trop…trop…parfait. Dit elle en soupirant d'extase.

_ Et voila c'est repartit pour un tour. Pensais-je en soupirant. _

- Voila c'est prit en note ! M'exclamais-je en reprenant mon sourire.

- Pis toi Marie ? demande Paty

Je la regarde perplexe…ou voulait-elle en venir ?

- Ton apparence, ton gars, ta maison, voyons réveille Shadow ! Continu t-elle en passant rapidement sa main devant mes yeux.

- Ha ! Fallait le dire…bof…j'aimerais être grande, les cheveux long, ondulée et bleu marin. Les yeux couleurs améthyste. Mais j'aimerais que mes yeux et mes cheveux change de couleur selon mon humeur. Et je ne veux pas être humaine, je préfèrerais être une elfe noire, qui est un être a moitié démon et a moitié elfe. Pour la maison c'est a coup sur serpentard mais pour le gars j'sais pas trop…..peut-être Riddle ou Snape…Eye ! Ne me regarder pas comme ça ! Chacun ses gou…MÉLYN NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! Criais-je en la voyant mettre la mauvais substance dans le bécher, qui plus est une substance qui réagis très mal, mais alors vraiment très mal avec les autres substances du mélange.

Trop tard…nous regardons horrifiés le mélange bouillir et faire de la mousse. Nous avons a peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière que…..

BOUM!

Le mélange explose et nous somme recouverte d'une substance verdâtre et gluante, sentant le vomi et la moisissure. Puis je ressens une énorme douleur à la tête, tout tourne autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un puis sans fin. Tout est noir…j'ai froid…mon corps me brûle…c'est comme si j, étais passer au malaxeur…mon esprit semble être en feu….des tonnes d'informations et de connaissances s'imprègnent dans ma mémoire…j'ai mal….tellement mal…

Tout à coup j'aperçois de la lumière, je remarque difficilement que je suis entrain de tomber. J'entrevois, Mélynda, Catherine et Patricia à ma gauche qui sont dans la même situation que moi. Au-dessus de moi il y a un genre de vortex laissant place a un plafond enchanté reptésentant une nuit étoilée…en dessous de moi une table se rapproche dangereusement. Des adolescent en robes de sorcier y sont assis et me regarde ébahie… Poudlard ….puis j'entend quelqu'un crier quelque chose, une lumière blanche me frappe et après ce fut le noir complet…..


	2. Chapter 2 Peur et découverte inattendu

Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen !

Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! ()Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard maisj'avais la flemme de réécrire mon texte à l'ordi, je sais c'est pas vraiment une excuse mais bon, s'vous plais continuer de lire quand même et de m'envoyer des review constructif ça m'encourage. Et qui sais plus il y aura de review plus ça me tanteras d'écrire. (-) En tous cas vous avez d'la chance () parsque si ma meilleure amie AngelMelyn-Chan ne m'avais pas fais des menaces de mort (××) (¡¡) vous auriez encore attendu. Au faite Mé-chan, si tu lis ça t'es pas obliger de me taper à l'école tu vois je l'ai mis le chapitre alors….DON'T KICK ME PLEASE!!!! (¡¡)

Chapitre II. Peur et découverte inattendue.

«- Humm….grommelais-je en ouvrant les yeux…_tiens je suis a l'infirmerie…_pensais-je en remarquant le plafond blanc au dessus de moi. Puis tout doucement je commence a me relever. Faut dire qu'avec le mal de tête que j'ai j'ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement.

Redressé, je regarde autour de moi…_Mais c'est pas l'infirmerie de l'école ça ! _Perplexe je passe ma main dans mes cheveux…_Attendez une minute…depuis quand j'ai les oreilles pointues moi ?!_

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque un miroir un peu plus loin. Prudemment je sors du lit et me dirige a pas incertain vers lui. Je me place devant et m'observe…_Oh my god!_…devant moi, dans le miroir ce tient une elfe noire ! _Mais une minute….c'est moi!!_

Je me regarde attentivement…mes oreilles sont devenues pointues…_comme mes canines d'ailleurs…_mes cheveux sont rendus bleu marin et mes yeux améthystes avec la pupille fendue. Je suis légèrement plus grande ainsi que plus élancé…_Mais…c'est exactement l'apparence que je voulais dans ma fic!... Et ! Si c'est ça je devrais pouvoir faire sortir des ailes de mon dos !_

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre…j'imagine des ailes sortirent de mon dos et se déployées. Soudain une douleur fulgurante me transperce le dos. Si fortement que j'en tombe a genoux, de douleur. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, deux immenses ailes sortes de mon dos, déchirant au passage mon t-shirt. A bout de souffle, je les observes dans le miroir…_Elle sont magnifiques…!_ Faites de plumes noires au reflets argenté elles battaient légèrement l'air puis se replièrent sur mon dos…_Cool ._pensais-je en souriant.

Soudainement des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Paniqué, je cours silencieusement vers le lit, dans lequel j'me suis réveillée, me faufile sous les couvertures et ferme les yeux avec l'intention de faire semblant de dormir…mais c'est pas facile, essayer de dormir sur le dos alors que vous avez des ailes vous ça fait mal…_Des ailes!!!_ Et merde j'suis toujours sous ma forme d'elfe noir. Rapidement je me concentre sur ma vrai apparence, je sens un léger picotement et touche ensuite mes oreilles avec crainte…ouf j'suis redevenue normal…juste attend d'ailleurs puisque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent et laisse passer…Par Salazard ! Sois je rêve, sois je suis morte, c'est la seule explication possible a ÇA ! Pensais-je en regardant éberluée en regardant Albus Dumbledore, Mme Pomphresh et tous les autres professeurs de Poudlard suivit de mes trois meilleures amoies et de quatre garçons d'environs 16-17 que je reconaîtrais entre mille. Il sagissait de Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy et Séverus Snape.

Alors que j'esseyais de trouver comment je m'étais retrouver là, mme Pomphresh, voyant que je m'étais réveillé, se jetta sur moi pour m'examiner tout en me bombardant de question du genre; Comment allez vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Et autre truc du même style. J'esseye tant bien que mal de répondre le plus calmement possible….mais c'est pas facile, elle commence sérieusement a me taper sur les nerfs.

Alors que j'allais clairement, lui, exprimer le fond de mes pensées, un rire cristalin se fit entendre sur ma droite. Je me retourne et découvre Patrcia, morte de rire, ainsi que Cath et Mélyn, mais elles, elles se retienne fortement de le faire, qui me regardent depuis le seuil de la porte de l'infirmerie qu'elles viennent de franchirent a la suite des professeur et de quatre adolescent dont je devine immédiatement l'identité. Il s'agit de Sirius Black, de Rémus Lupin, de Lucius Malfoy et de Séverus Snape.

Furieuse je demande a mes triosamisse qu'il y a de si drôle. Malheureusement, à cette phrase, le rire de Patricia redouble d'intensiter alors que les deux autres essayent vainement de retenir le leur…peine perdue.

-Désolé, c'est trop drôle tu devrais voire ta face. S'exclame difficilement Iceberg, prise de fou rire.

Soudain je me rappelle de l'accident de chimie et du vortex…Tous ça c'est arriver par sa faute, je me demande si je dois la tuer ou la remercier pour ça…finalement je choisis l première solution elle est plus l'fun.

Je repousse furieusement les couvertures et me lève, malgré les protestations de Mme Pomfresh, pour ensuite me diriger, furibonde, vers ma supposée meilleure amie, qui d'ailleur est encore entrain de rire.

-Heu…..Iceberg…? ...je crois que tu devrais courir…commence Catherine en me voyant m'approcher, fulminante de colère.

Celle-ci arrête de rire, me regarde, blanchit et cours se réfugier derrière les gars.

- ICEBERG ! Criais-je en m'approchant de plus en plus rapidement.

- Ooouuuiiii…? Demande t-elle la voix tremblante en se faisant toute petite derrière sont mur humain. Mur qui d'ailleur ne comprenait plus rien et ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Cours…cours le plus vite que tu peux, car si je t'attrape…T'ES MORTE ! Continuais-je en accélérant encore le pas.

- Gloups…Fit Mélyn avant de commencer à courir vers la porte. Malheureusement pour elle celle-ci refusa de souvrir. Désespérer elle se mit a courir vers la fenêtre mais arriver devant je lui saute dessu ce qui nous fait basculer….dans la fenêtre et comble de malheur elle se brise sous le choc._Oups problème j'avais pas prévu ça moi!_ Pensais-je en criant avec Mélyn de peur alors qu'on tombait dans le vide.

- ICEBERG ! SHADOW ! Crièrent les autres en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

_Et merde j'veux pas mourir maintenant moi! Et surtout pas de cette manière! J'ai même pas encore embrassé un garçon! Bon ça risque pas d'arriver de sitôt, qui voudrait sortir avec une elfe noire…Et mais…! BAKA ! BAKA ! BAKA ! J'avais oublié que j'avais des ailes! Et tanpis si mon secret est foutu. _Je ferme les yeux et imagine mes ailes sortir de mon dos…_Merde ça marche pas…_ Le sol se raproche de plus en plus. Je ferme les yeux et attend le choc.

Rien. Surprise, je rouvre les yeux. Le sol est à dix mètres de moi. Je lève la tête pour voir ce qui ma retenu et découvre Iceberg qui me retient par le chandail…_enfin je crois que c'est elle…_C'est cheveux sont devenus rouge comme c'est yeux et des ailes de plumes noire au reflets carmin battaient furieusement l'air essayant vainement de nous retenir. _Si ça continu on va quand même s'écrasser toute les deux! La seule solution serai qu'elle me lâche…bizzarement j'ai l'étrange présentiment que je m'écrasserais pas comme une crêpe._

- Iceberg…

-QUOI ?!!! Demande t-elle furieusement parce qu'on va s'écrasser.

-…Lâche moi…

- Mais tu es malade ! Si je fais ça tu vas t'écraser !

- Fait le sinon on s'écrase toute les deux.

- Mais…

- Je ne mourrai pas ne t'en fais pas. La rassurais-je en souriant doucement.

- RAHHH….!!!! Tu vas finir par me rendre folle ! Hurla t-elle en me lâchant et en reprenant un peu d'altitude.

_Bon réfléchissons…réfléchissont…Rahhh! Pourquoi le sol n'est-il pas mou!_ Pensais-je avant de heurter le sol a toute vitesse. Enfin c'est une façon de parler parce que au lieu de me pêter sur le sol j'ai, pour une raison inconnu, rebondit dessu comme sur une trempoline avant de finalement rester allonger au sol, stupéfaite. Ben oui c'est vrai quoi! C'est pas tous les jours que le sol devien une trempoline alors que tu t'apprêtais a t'aplatr dessu comme comme une crêpe. Et je ne suis pas la seule à être surprise…au dessu, Iceberg me regarde, stupéfaite, mais elle se reprend bien vite et descend me rejoindre. À la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, je vois tout le monde qui nous regardent, hébahit et méga inquiete en se qui conserne Jeny et Paty. (Tien j'avais pas remarqué que ça rimait -) Et avant que quelqu'un n'est pu faire le moindre mouvementelle font la pire connerie de leur vie. La seule pensée qui me vîmes en les regardants, mortifier, se jeter de la fenêtre fut…_Mais elles sont folles!!!_

Alors que j'allais leur crier après, elles s'illuminairent et à la place de Jenyfell se trouvait une demi-elfe, qui commen¸a à courire à la vertical sur le mur alors que Paty c'était transformer en demi-fée et voletait doucement vers nous.

Arriver à terre, elles coururent dans notre direction. Jeny se jeta alors sur moi en pleurant alors que Paty sermonnait à grands cris Iceberg…

- Mais t'es complêtement connes ou quoi ! Quesqu'y t'a pris de la lâcher comme ça à 10 mètres du sol !

Moi, je n'étais pas vraiment dans une meilleure situation. Jenyfell ne voulant pas me lâcher il a fallut que je me relève malgré le fait qu'elle m'étouffait complêtement. À vrai dire je commence vraiment à en avoir mare et en plus j'ai plus de souffle.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ! J'ne suis peut-être pas encore morte mais ça n'va pas tarder si tu n'me lâches pas ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! Réussis-je à crier difficilement.

Elle finit par me lâcher. Je soupir de soulagement. Alors que je reprenais ma respiration, elle fit la seule chose que j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ferrait….elle me gifla…!

Je la regarde, héberluée…elle avait osée me giflé moi une elfe noire ! Alors que j'allais lui répliquer quelque chose, les professeur, l'infirmière et les quatres ados, arrivèrent en courant.

- Es-ce que tout vas bien mademoiselle ? Me demande Pompom en s'approchant.

Mais je n'l' écoute pas…je regarde encore furieusement Jenyfell, des envies de mortre pleins la tête, surement dû à mon côté démoniaque. Dumbledor du le remarquer ou le lire dans mon esprit car il demanda à tout le monde de s'éloigner de moi, se qu'ils firent. Le directeur mit rapidement un bouclier autour d'eux, alors que je me dans leur diection aveuglé de fureur. Alors que j'allais frapper Jeny, le bouclier arrêta mon point à 10 cm du visage de ma cible. Enragé, je me retourne et cherche une autre cible du regard…là…les quatres gars était sur ma droite, non protègé par le bouclier…je courus vers eux à toute vitesse. Ils commencèrent à courire, mais furent vite bloqué par le lac…Je saute sur le premier venu, qui se retrouve n'être nul autre que Séverus Snape, et nous tombons tout les deux dans le lac.


End file.
